Jeanne d'Arc
is an ice attribute ability user from the organization IU. During the course of Volume 2 of the light novel, she targets Shirayuki Hotogi as Durandal in an attempt to kidnap her and force her to join IU, but is captured from the combined efforts of Aria H. Kanzaki, Kinji Tohyama, and Shirayuki. As one of the conditions of her plea bargain with the Masters, she is forced to stay in Butei High as a 2nd-year exchange student from Paris enrolled in Informa. She is also one of the few people that knows Kinji's secret. In addition, Jeanne is the leader of Team Constellation. Personality Jeanne's personality is serious and cool as demonstrated with her first comment about Butei High's skirt is: "Unmarried girls shouldn't openly reveal their legs like this!" However, due to Riko's influence, she has obtained a habit of secretly collecting maid dresses, lolita fashion, and various cute dresses. Jeanne appears to be a not quite adjusted to modern times possibly as a result of her sheltered upbringing as shown when she struggles to use vending machines. She maintains a very formal air and insists to use her platemail when in combat. Jeanne is very aware of etiquette and always strives to be composed and professional. She wears perfume whenever she meets with a gentleman, a practice taught to her by her grandmother. Though she is normally seen as a cool beauty, people who are close to Jeanne would see a different side of her. Kinji notes she has an oblivious side, such as being painfully unaware of how bad of an artist she is, a trait he sometimes exploits to pull the wool over her eyes. Jeanne's personality occasionally warms up becomes more maiden-like. This has happened when she shows the playful side of herself or when she is talking about something close to her heart, such as her homeland or cute clothes. Appearance Jeanne is a beautiful teenage girl with natural, silvery-white hair, snow-white skin, and large blue eyes. It is usually up in a somewhat wavy ponytail that ends a little below the nape of her neck. She has bangs that cover her forehead and two strands of hair hanging out of her ponytail that reaches a little above her chest. She is quite petite in stature and wears the school uniform after transferring to Butei High. During battle, Jeanne wears platemail armor. Background Jeanne grew up in a matrilineal family causing her mother to be divorced and remarried twice. However, she was very close to her older brother, Pierre, until he was disowned by the family due to tradition, but still stayed in contact with him afterwards.Volume 15, Chapter 3 Sometime after turning 14, she became a member of IU. Trivia *Jeanne has an ice-blue cellphone. *Jeanne has snow-white skin and natural silver hair. *Jeanne is a very good friend of Misaki Nakasorachi. *Jeanne's appearance in Episode 8 is similar to Saber/Saber Lily in the game Fate/Unlimited Codes. Which coincidentally they share the same voice actress. *Jeanne's is one of the victims of the Tsuzuri interrogation. *She is quite poor at drawing, but apparently does not know this, as she fully expected Kinji to rely on the picture that she drew. *She wears glasses when drawing but usually does not. *Jeanne plays piano and tennis, both at high levels of competence. *Jeanne is very popular with the female kouhais. References Category:Characters Category:IU Members Category:Supernatural User Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Female Category:Informa Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters Category:Former Criminal Category:Team Constellation Category:Tokyo Butei High Students